Five Days of Chaos
by AK1028
Summary: Timmy Turner and Phillip O'Connell are having one weird week when they are hanging out together with Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof. From the streets of Chinnicati to wearing green on St. Patrick's Day! Check it out! Series of one shots. Find out what happens here! Please read & review! -And always think outside of the box! Based on my 'Cousins in Time' universe.
1. A Pair of Clefts

**A Pair of Clefts**

Summary: This story is one out of five featuring Timmy and Phillip working together. This one starts off in Dimmsdale…

* * *

Timmy: Cosmo, Wanda. It's that time of the month again. I wish I had this month's Crimson Chin comic book! (Cosmo and Wanda poof up the comic book.) Awesome!

Wanda: So, what's the Chin up to?

Cosmo: I would say 6'3".

Poof: Ah, boy.

Timmy: (He gasps.) Guys, check this out!

(Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof come over and read it.)

Wanda: Oh no! All of the Crimson Chin's arch rivals have teamed up to reveal Cleft's secret identity and the source of his power. We're in big time trouble!

Cosmo: And who is this _"we"_ you speak of?

Poof: Us, duh.

Timmy: I wish I was Cleft, the boy chin wonder and you were my super powered dogs and we were in Chinnicati!

Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof: You got it!

(They get into their costumes and go into the comic book. A second later, a porthole opens and Phillip comes through.)

Phillip: Hello? Timmy? Huh...he must've gone out. Oh, well. (He sees the comic book. He gasps.) The Crimson Chin comic book? Ah, man. That's one thing Timmy and I have in common - besides looking alike. (He picks it up and opens it. A vortex opens.) What the...? (The vortex takes him into the comic book and he ends up in Chinnicati. He looks around.) Awesome - I'm inside the comic book! This has Timmy's fingerprints all over it. I so got to thank him. (He goes towards downtown and sees a restaurant. Suddenly, the Bronze Kneecap comes out and has money - and a purple puppy. He sees and gasps.) Poof! Wait one minute. Poof the fairy has the same name. That can't be a conscience, can it?

Bronze: Now, with Cleft's last super powered dog, the league of villains can finally take over Chinnicati! And no one can stop us!

Phillip: (He goes into an alley.) I've got to save Poof. It's the only way I'm going to get answers. Time to go hero. Man, I've always wanted to say that. (He jumps up and uses his island magic to create a costume to hide his identity. The costume is white suit with a blue circle in the middle with red initials, MM. His cape is also red, while his gloves and boots are yellow. He flies over.) Let go of Poof, villain! For you've met you're worst nightmare! (He lands.) Magic Man is here!

Bronze: You must be a new-by. Well, let me blast you in.

(Bronze bends his knee and rockets come out.)

Phillip: (He uses his island magic to create a bat.) Batter up! (He hits the rockets; the rockets turn around and hit Bronze.) Strike one!

Bronze: How did you do that? And why do you look like Cleft?

Phillip: Well, I blame genetics. (The Crimson Chin arrives.) The Crimson Chin-awesome!

Chin: Let go of Poof and tell me where is Cleft?

Bronze: I would never! We want his head and yours on a wall! Oh, and Magic Man's too. We shall reveal to the world Cleft's identity. See you Crimson Chin.

(He flees with the money and Poof.)

Phillip: Poof! Ah, man. We've got to save him. (The Crimson Chin is staring at him.) What?

Chin: You look like Cleft. Are you Cleft - in disguise?

Phillip: Ah, no. (He thinks.) _Why does everyone here think I look like Cleft? I look more like Timmy than I do Cleft. Wait a minute. It can't be a conscience that Poof the fairy has the same name as Poof the super puppy. Could it be that Timmy is Cleft? And if that's true...then, he's in great danger! Once he's exposed, so is his fairies! _(He speaks.) Look, I'm a friend of Cleft's - who happens to look a lot like him. I'm here to help you Crimson Chin to get Cleft back.

Chin: Chin-tastic! Follow me to Nega-Chin's hideout.

(They take off and get to the hideout. They bust in.)

* * *

Phillip: That was easy. Why was that easy?

Chin: Because, I'm (He spins around and becomes Nega-Chin.) the Nega-Chin!

Phillip: What? Then, where's the real Chin?

Nega: (He presses a button on his remote and cages come out. Chin is over lava, Clefto, Ace, and Poof are under a butterfly net, and Cleft himself is in a cage - tied up and gagged.) There. The Chin is dropping to his doom and soon we'll have control of Cleft's super powered dogs! (All of the villains come over and cackle. Phillip is out numbered.) I never counted on a new-by to foul things up.

Phillip: Yeah, well the thing of it is, I'm not a new-by. I'm your worst nightmare. (He blasts the villains with his island magic. He flies over and frees the Crimson Chin.) Chin, can you hold of those villains while I get Clefto, Ace, Poof, and Cleft free?

Chin: You bet, uh...

Phillip: The name is Magic Man, don't wear it out. (Chin goes over to battle the villains. He gets Clefto, Ace, and Poof free.) You guys okay?

Clefto: [Cosmo.] Yeah, but man do I've got an itch.

Ace: [Wanda.] That's too much information! How can we help, Magic Man?

Poof: (He stares at him and threw his eyes, he is able to see who Magic Man really is.) It can't be...

Phillip: Glad to see you're okay. Okay, I wish Cleft was free!

(Poof grants his wish and Cleft is set free.)

Ace: Poof, you aren't supposed to fulfill other people wishes - even though if they do know magic.

Clefto: Aw, we're in trouble.

Poof: That's what you think!

Cleft: [Timmy.] Wait. Poof knows you, how?

Phillip: Down in front twin.

Cleft: (He figures it out and nods.) Then, we'll leave it up to you, Magic Man.

Phillip: (He nods back and helps the Chin defeat the villains.) Sweet victory.

Cleft: I wish we were home!

(They all poof back to Dimmsdale. Magic Man takes off his costume and shows Clefto and Ace who he really is.)

* * *

Cosmo: Phillip!

Wanda: So, that's why Poof granted your wish. He knew who you were.

Poof: Phillip!

Timmy: I figured it out when you said, _"Down in front twin." _Only Phillip kids around about us being twins.

Phillip: Yup - that's why I said it. And now to head home because there is no way I'm reading comic books until next week.

(Timmy laughs. Phillip opens a porthole and jumps through.)

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	2. Evil Schooling

**Evil Schooling**

This story is two out of five featuring Timmy and Phillip working together. This one starts off on the island...

* * *

(Nacey, Nina, and Phillip are training.)

Nacey: Good job you two. Keep it up.

Nina: I haven't train this hard since my days at the Academy of Evil. It was a torturous pace-very torturous.

Phillip: Okay, there are something's I need to know and that isn't one of them.

(Just then, a buzzard comes from out of nowhere and grabs Phillip.)

Nacey: Phillip!

Nina: Oh, my! That's the buzzards from the order of evil agents to be-aka OEA.

Nacey: You mean a fraternity?

Nina: Yup and there location is right next door to the Academy of Evil.

Nacey: We've got to... (Just then; Timmy, Poof, Wanda, and Cosmo poof in.) Timmy?

Timmy: Hey, Nance. Where's Phillip?

Nina: Hey guys.

Cosmo: Phillip, is that you? Wow, you really let yourself go.

Wanda: Cosmo, you idiot! That's Nina!

Poof: I worry about dad.

Nacey: What are you doing here?

Wanda: Well, Timmy needed Phillip go with him to Chinnicati to fight as Magic Man.

Nina: Phillip's Magic Man? I knew it! But, the whole _"I blame genetics" _thing is so old.

Timmy: Uh, Nance you didn't answer my question. Where's Phillip?

Cosmo: (He pulls out a nickel.) Right here! Say hi, Phillip.

Poof: A nickel? Dad, they meant Nina's brother!

Nacey: And everyone wonders why I visit their world often. Timmy, I hate to tell you this but Phillip was taken by buzzards from a fraternity near the Academy of Evil.

Nina: Where I attended school once and if the students there find out that Phillip's my brother, we could have bigger problems!

Timmy: Then, if you need someone to help, I'm in. Phillip is one of my best friends and I'm not going to let anything happen to my look like.

Wanda: That's sweet of you, sport.

Cosmo: (He's waving the nickel.) Hello, Phillip is right here!

Poof: Ah, boy.

Nacey: Just be glad that Cosmo can't mess this one up.

Nina: He does that often?

Timmy: Too often.

Wanda: Anyways, we can poof you straight to the fraternity.

Cosmo: (He's waving the nickel.) Hello, still right here!

Poof: I'm so glad I have my mom's brains.

Nacey: You better make the wish, Nina. You know what it's called.

Nina: Do you mind, Timmy?

Timmy: Nope.

Nina: Okay, I wish we were all at OEA.

Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof: You got it!

(Wanda, Poof, and Cosmo poof them to OEA. Meanwhile...)

* * *

Phillip: (He's strapped down onto a table.) What's going on? Who are you guys?

George: (He's a tall boy, brown hair, gray eyes, with the school uniform Nina once had.) We're the fraternity, OEA and we needed to capture an island hero as a part of our acceptance into the order. I'm the only one this year, though. Too many people these days are afraid of the island heroes. Now, silence!

Phillip: You're not really very good at this like my uncle.

George: You've got an uncle in the game and you're an island hero?

Phillip: I hate to correct you but he was in the game but he quit.

George: Who are you?

Phillip: The name is Phillip O'Connell. Now, who the heck are you?

George: George McNealy. O'Connell...as in Nacey O'Connell?

Phillip: My mom.

George: Then, (He starts to panic.) you're Nina's brother!

Phillip: Guilty as charged. (Just then; Poof, Wanda, Cosmo, Timmy, Nacey, and Nina poof in.) Guys...man I'm glad to see you!

Nina: George McNealy...am I right?

George: Nina Galvon has returned!

Cosmo: Wow Nina. You sure are popular.

Nacey: You okay, Phillip?

Phillip: I would be better if I wasn't strapped to this table!

Timmy: You going to let go of him peacefully or are we going to do this the hard way?

Wanda: Wow Timmy. You really care about Phillip.

Poof: So do I!

Timmy: Well, Phillip and I are good friends and we would be there for each other in a heartbeat.

George: Who are you?

Phillip: Timmy Turner aka my twin.

George: But, he doesn't have the same last name as you do.

Timmy: Yeah, but since we look so much like, we joke that we're twins.

Phillip: And then blame genetics.

Wanda: Can we just get this on?

Nina: I'm with you. (They punch George and then free Phillip.) That was easy. Why was that easy?

(More students and teachers come in.)

Nacey: Where have I seen this before? Retreat!

Timmy: I wish we were out of here!

(Wanda, Poof, and Cosmo poof them to safety. They poof back to the bases.)

* * *

Phillip: Wow, thanks a lot guys.

Nina: So, did you need Phillip for something, Timmy?

Timmy: Yeah, but it's nothing that can't wait until next week.

Wanda: The way that you and Phillip stand up for each other is amazing.

Cosmo: (He hugs his nickel.) Thanks.

Poof: Uh...

Nacey: Wanda wasn't talking to you, Cosmo. And besides, isn't your nickel a girl?

Cosmo: So, that doesn't mean that we can't be twins! (Everyone starts cracking up.) What's so funny?

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	3. Bad Luck, Good Luck

**Bad Luck, Good Luck**

This story is three out of five featuring Timmy and Phillip working together. This one starts off in Dimmsdale...

* * *

(Timmy is getting ready for the school day. Wanda, Poof, and Cosmo poof in.)

Cosmo: Happy Irish day! It's the day where we get to wear green and not be judged!

Poof: (He and Cosmo are wearing green.) I like!

Timmy: Wanda, can you help me? I need to a report on Ireland but I don't know where to start.

Wanda: Well, you can do research and go the library.

Timmy: I did but it didn't bring it to life the way a local can. Wait - that's it! I wish an Irishman was here to help me with my report! (Wanda and Cosmo poof up the wish and get Phillip - in a kilt.) Phillip - in a kilt?

Phillip: My dad dressed me up like this. He may be a full Irishman, but I'm so not. (He uses his island magic to get his regular clothes back.) So, what's up?

Wanda: Timmy has to do a report on Ireland.

Cosmo: With river dancing!

Poof: (He and Poof start river dancing.) Fun, isn't it?

Phillip: Uh, was Cosmo kidding about the river dancing, right?

Timmy: Yeah, thank goodness. So, can you help, Phillip?

Phillip: Well, I was going to spend the day with my dad but I'm not wearing a kilt, so I'm in.

Wanda: You two better get going if you're going to be on time.

Cosmo: And may the leprechauns be with you!

Poof: And three leaf clovers!

(Timmy and Phillip leave for high school. Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof disguise themselves as notebooks. They enter a classroom - where they see A.J. and Chester.)

* * *

A.J.: Hey, Timmy.

Chester: Who's the look alike?

Timmy: This is Phillip O'Connell, Anna Smith's cousin.

Phillip: Hi.

A.J.: Nice to meet you Phillip. I'm A.J. Johnson.

Chester: And I'm Chester Mc Badbat.

Timmy: (He leans in and whispers in Phillip's ear.) Now, no magic tricks especially since Crocker is the teacher.

Phillip: (He leans in and whispers in Timmy's ear.) Don't worry about it. I'm not Cosmo.

Cosmo: Hey!

Wanda: (She smacks him.) Be quiet!

Poof: Sh!

(Crocker comes in and sees Phillip.)

Crocker: What's this? A student who looks like Turner? This must be a case of bad genetics or the work of... (He freaks out.) FAIRY GODPARENTS!

Timmy: Actually, this is Phillip O'Connell, Anna Smith's cousin and he's here visiting. He's also half Irish.

Phillip: I'm here to help give Timmy's report on England.

Crocker: Well, in that case, go ahead.

(They go up to the front of the classroom.)

Timmy: Ireland is the third largest island in Europe and the twentieth largest island in the lies to the northwest of continental Europe and is surrounded by hundreds of islands and islets. To the east of Ireland is Great Britain, separated from it by the Irish Sea. The Republic of Ireland covers five-sixths of the island. Northern Ireland, a part of the United Kingdom, covers the remainder and is located in the northeast of the island.

Phillip: Relatively low-lying mountains surrounding a central plain epitomize Ireland's geography with several navigable rivers extending inland. The island has lush vegetation, a product of its mild but changeable oceanic climate, which avoids extremes in temperature. Thick woodlands covered the island until the 1600s. Today, it is the most deforested area in Europe. Twenty-six mammal species are native to Ireland, with some, such as the red fox, hedgehog and badger, being very common.

Crocker: I've heard enough - very impressive Turner and you two, O'Connell. Turner, you get an A.

Timmy: Awesome! Wait - what about Phillip?

Crocker: Well I won't call security on him.

Phillip: Thank you, Mr. Crocker.

(The bell rings and they go to lunch.)

* * *

Timmy: Thanks to Wanda, Cosmo, Poof, and you - I got another A!

Phillip: It was fun and I didn't have to wear a kilt.

Cosmo: There also called man skirts.

Wanda: Did Cosmo just sounded smart?

Poof: Yup. Scary, isn't it?

(The two of them sit down and Trixie comes over.)

Trixie: Hi. (Phillip and Timmy both look up and see her.) Phillip, right?

Phillip: Uh, yeah. Who are you?

Timmy: That's Trixie Tang - the most popular kid in high school.

Trixie: I just wanted to say that was a great report you and Timmy gave today. You really showed up Crocker.

Phillip: Thanks.

Trixie: Well, I'll see you around, huh?

Phillip: Well, actually I'm only here for today.

Timmy: (Wanda pulls on his shirt.) What?

Trixie: (She's not paying attention to Timmy.) Oh, well. That's a shame. I bet your girlfriend is worried about you.

Phillip: Well, truth would be told I don't have a girlfriend.

Timmy: (Wanda has whispered in his ear. His eyes go bug eye. He grabs Phillip.) Uh, Phillip. Your cousin is not feeling well. Maybe we should go see her.

Trixie: Oh, that's terrible.

Phillip: But, my cousin...

Timmy: (He covers Phillip's mouth.) Is a strong girl but she needs you by your side, so come on.

(Timmy pulls Phillip away from Trixie.)

Trixie: Darn.

(Timmy pulls Phillip outside and Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof appear.)

* * *

Phillip: Ow, what was that all about?

Wanda: I sensed a disturbance in the fairy force. Like, there is a lot of bad luck coming this way.

Timmy: And that only means one thing.

Cosmo: (He poofs up a cup of milk.) No milk with dinner?

Poof: Ah, man!

Timmy: No, it means the Anti-Fairies are on their way and they still don't know about you!

Phillip: Now I can see why you pulled me away from Trixie.

Wanda: Well, that's not the only reason.

Cosmo: Timmy's got a crush on Trixie.

Poof: A big one!

Timmy: (He blushes out of embarrassment.) Guys, you didn't have to tell him that!

Wanda: Well, it's out in the open now.

Cosmo: (He zips up his zipper on his pants.) My bad.

Poof: Huh?

(Just then, it gets cloudy.)

Phillip: I'm no expert, but, that supposed to happen?

Timmy: They're here. Cosmo, Wanda - I wish Phillip was back home!

Wanda and Cosmo: You got it! (They try and poof Phillip back but it doesn't work.) You don't have it.

Poof: That's weird.

Timmy: I don't get it. Unless... (He faces Phillip.) Did you block them from sending you home?

Phillip: Not me.

Wanda: It's isn't him, Timmy. Somebody else is blocking us.

Cosmo: Yeah, but who?

Poof: (He looks up and sees Anti-Fairies.) I think they did!

(They all look up and see them. The Anti-Fairies come down. They surround Timmy and Phillip. Anti-Cosmo appears - back to them.)

Anti-Cosmo: Hello, Turner. (He turns around and sees Timmy, Phillip, Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof.) Two Turners - that's impossible...

Anti-Wanda: Whoa. I guess when everybody on that blue moon in Vegan system said that having someone look like Turner would be freaky - they meant it. Why do you look like Turner?

Phillip: Huh? And to answer the Anti-Fairy that looks like Wanda, I blame genetics.

Timmy: I'll tell you later. Whatever you're up to Anti-Cosmo, Phillip and I can totally handle it.

Wanda: (She's explaining to Phillip.) As you remember, the Anti-Fairies are exact opposite of the real fairies.

Cosmo: They're our evil twins.

Poof: Yup-our total opposites.

Foop: So, you ready to tango?

Phillip: If you're the opposite of the fairies, then...

Timmy: Yeah, they fear butterfly nets too. In fact, I wish...

Anti-Cosmo: Don't waste your breath, Turner. We sealed up Dimmsdale to Fairy Magic.

Anti-Wanda: You all can't wish yourselves out of this one.

Wanda: Maybe we don't have to.

Cosmo: Say what?

Foop: You've lost it, auntie. You've got no Fairy Magic. It's over.

Poof: Phillip!

Phillip: Oh, it's not over Foop. (He uses his island magic to zap up some butterfly nets. He gives one to Timmy.) You may not know my full title, but here it is. I'm Phillip O'Connell - Virtual Agent and inter-dimensional hero.

Timmy: Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof stay out of the way.

Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof: Right.

(They go to the side and Timmy and Phillip capture all of the Anti-Fairies.)

Anti-Cosmo: I hate these kids.

Anti-Wanda: Except for our precious.

Foop: Thanks, I think.

(Phillip zaps the nets to Fairy World. The clouds clear up.)

Timmy: You rock.

Phillip: So do you, my friend.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	4. Full Bag of Baddies

**Full Bag of Baddies**

This story is four out of five featuring Timmy and Phillip working together. This one starts off on the islands...

* * *

(We're at the Galvon base. Starlet has a lava lamp. Phillip comes in.)

Phillip: (He sees the lava lamp.) Cool lava lamp, Starlet.

Starlet: Thanks. Somebody gave it to me for my birthday last week.

Phillip: No card, huh?

Starlet: Nope. (She sees some writing.) Huh - there is something written here.

(Starlet rubs it and the lamp shakes. Just then, Norm the genie comes out.)

Norm: (He's on his cell phone.) No, I wanted that pizza a century ago. Yeah, just deliver it to the crazy guy in Dimmsdale... (He looks and sees Starlet and Phillip.) Uh, hang on. (He hangs up and puts his phone away. He takes out a card.) Greetings, (He looks on the card) _"Insert human's name here" _I'm Norm the all powerful genie! (Gong!) You get three wishes and... (He gets a good look at Phillip. Nina and Nacey come in.) Turner.

Nina: Mom, is that a genie?

Nacey: Yup.

Norm: Well, well. You're Nacey Cortex. Well, you haven't change since the last time I saw you.

Nina: You know him?

Nacey: Yes, unfortunately.

Starlet: This is so cool! So, you can grant three wishes - awesome!

Phillip: Oh, please. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof can grant more than three wishes.

Norm: Oh, don't rub it in my face, Turner.

Nina: Turner? You think my baby brother is Timmy Turner?

Nacey: You want to take that one, Phillip?

Phillip: Still blaming genetics.

Starlet: Grandma, how do you know Norm?

Nacey: I was there for Fairy Idol when Norm got Cosmo and Wanda to quit working for Timmy.

Nina: Fairy Idol?

Phillip: I'm guessing a singing competition - fairy style.

Norm: I've won it if it wasn't for that any good Chester and Turner. Say, how about I kill your friend who looks like Turner?

Starlet: No way. I wish you were...

Norm: (He covers her mouth.) Oh, no. You're not going to wish for me to go back into the lamp.

Timmy: (He, Poof, Wanda, and Cosmo poof in.) No, but I will.

Nina: Timmy?

Phillip: How did you get here and how did you know about Norm?

Wanda: Jorgen does a quick inventory every morning to make sure everyone is in their place and we noticed that Norm wasn't where he was supposed to be.

Cosmo: Call it the gift of knowing!

Nacey: Watch it, that's mine.

(Poof giggles.)

Norm: (He looks out the window and sees Tammy.) Ah, the queen of evil. How about I take a rain check on those wishes, kid? Later.

(Norm takes his lamp and leaves.)

Timmy: That was anti-climatic.

Nina: He'll be back.

Wanda: Knowing Norm, I say you're right.

Phillip: (The base starts to shake.) I think he's back.

Starlet: Tammy must've claimed him.

Nacey: And knowing Tammy, this will be tough.

Cosmo: Tougher than checkers?

Poof: Oh, brother! Oh, wait. Oh, father!

(They go outside and there is Tammy - with Norm and an army of minions.)

Tammy: Hello, heroes.

Norm: Now, she knows what she's wishing for.

Timmy: Ah, crud.

Phillip: You said it.

Starlet: Anybody got any ideas?

Cosmo: Oh, can we start singing and dancing?

Poof: Huh?

Nacey: Wait. That's it! We start singing to drive both Tammy and Norm nuts. Then, when Starlet has the chance, grab the lamp and wish that you never met Norm and that's that.

Nina: That's brilliant.

Wanda: Then, let's start! (She starts singing.) _I __was lost till he found me. And although he confounds me, by his crown is where I know I should be. Yes, I know he's a moron with a brain made of boron. And yet, I'm drawn to him magically. And through every moment of turmoil, And moment of pain, Through all of our misadventures, One thing remains, Facing pixies, bullies, and jarheads I'll never be blue as long as I'm floating with you._

Cosmo: (He's also singing.) _I saw her and no other I still lived with my mother, when I spotted her swirly pink hair. Though my shoes smell like tar pits and I don't wash my armpits I like monkeys too much, but I know she doesn't care. And I know that I'm forgetful I know I'm dim and even though I've just eaten I know I'll swim. I know that it doesn't matter if I can't count to two, as long as I'm floating with you._

Both: (They are both singing.) _Even though we're in deep here and they might make us sleep here. Here with you, dear, is where we both make our stand._

Wanda: (She's singing.) _I am braced for attack and..._

Cosmo: (He's also singing.) _Knowing she has my back and..._

Both: (They are both singing.) _All I need is your hand in my hand._

Wanda: (She's singing.) _Baby, I know I can be nagging._

Cosmo: (He's also singing.) _I know you're naggy too._

Wanda: (She's singing.) _I know that I'm demanding._

Cosmo: (He's also singing.) _(Oh, man is that true.) But one thing I'm understanding._

Both: (They are both singing.) _No matter what we go through, I'd rather go through it. I know I'll get through it; if I'm floating through it with you._

Timmy: (The song finishes.) Hey, Phillip! How about we make up a song of our own?

Phillip: Sure! I'm in.

Timmy: (He starts to sing.) _I was fifteen and I was a sophomore, when one day my world would change forever more..._

Phillip: (He's also singing.) _I was also fifteen and doing my job - maybe, when I met this adorable fairy baby..._

Poof: That's me!

Both: (They continue to sing.) _It's scary how much we look alike. That it even confuses the heck out of Super Bike. We've been each other that I get to call you brother. Even though we haven't known each other for very long, our friendship bond is twice as strong._

Nina: (She laughs and their song ends. Norm, Tammy, and the minions are getting annoyed.) Almost there. Hey, mom. You want to show these amateurs what real singing is like?

Nacey: Well, why not? Looks like fun. (She starts to sing.) _We were on different sides of the line. Me on mine and you just trying to stay alive. But, through it all, we've stayed friends. And now we've got to solve a mystery involving our history. Is it a sign or just the stars aligned? As long as we are together - forever._

(Norm drops his lamp - out of being annoyed. Starlet grabs it and rubs it. Norm appears next to her.)

Norm: Hey, this was a trick!

Starlet: You got that right! First, I wish Tammy was gone! (Gong! Tammy disappears.) Second, I wish that I had ice cream! (Gong! Ice cream appears. Everyone shoots her a look.) Not done yet. And finally, I wish I had never gotten the lava lamp in the first place!

(Gong! The lava lamp disappears and we go all the way back to the beginning.)

* * *

Phillip: (Nobody remembers anything.) Hey, Starlet.

Starlet: Hey, Phillip. Man, a boring day. Don't you love it?

Phillip: On occasion.

Starlet: Me too.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	5. Game, Set, Match

**Game, Set, Match**

This story is five out of five featuring Timmy and Phillip working together. This one starts off in Dimmsdale...

* * *

(Timmy, Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof - disguised as notebooks - are running away from a grown-up Tootie. Just then, Timmy takes a wrong turn and ends up in a dead end alley.)

Timmy: My own fault.

Tootie: (She catches up to him.) There you are! You may've gotten away from me when we were kids, but you're not getting away this time!

Cosmo: Timmy, go for the comma!

Wanda: Oh, no. Not after the time he faked his death!

Poof: I agree!

(Tootie is about to kiss him when Phillip shows up- swinging on a rope- grabs Timmy and swings out of the alley.)

Tootie: (Timmy and Phillip land. She starts to crush on Phillip.) Wow - a hotter version of Timmy and he has great teeth! (She goes over to them. She waves at Phillip.) Hi, I'm Tootie.

Timmy: Yeah, yeah. I know. Thanks, Phillip. You saved me!

Phillip: Just a part of the job.

Tootie: (She's crushing big time.) Are you a doctor or something, Phillip?

Timmy: Phillip? You're interested in Phillip?

Phillip: You sound a little jealous, Timmy. We may look like because of stinking genetics but that doesn't mean you have to mean to this... (He gets a good look at Tootie) uh, what was I saying now?

Tootie: Kiss me Phillip and make me the happiest girl around!

(Tootie puckers up.)

Phillip: What should I do?

Timmy: Take advice from an expert. Run! (Phillip runs off and Tootie follows him. Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof appear.) Man, Tootie sure is fickle.

Wanda: Phillip saved you, so you better save him!

Cosmo: And have Tootie liking him again? He can't have that if he wants to date Trixie!

Poof: Very true!

Timmy: Did Cosmo just sound smart?

Cosmo: Yup. Corndog, what?

Wanda: Well, that didn't last very long. You've got to find someone who likes Tootie and Phillip!

Poof: And fast!

Timmy: You're right! I wish we were on the island!

Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof: You got it!

(They poof to the island. Meanwhile, Phillip has lost Tootie.)

* * *

Phillip: (He sighs.) That was close and where did Timmy go? (He looks around and bumps into Trixie.) Trixie!

Trixie: Phillip! (Phillip helps her up.) It's good to see you.

Phillip: And you.

Trixie: Uh, (She leans into him) you aren't one of Timmy's wishes gone awry is you?

Phillip: No, I'm all real.

Trixie: Then, why do you look like Timmy?

Phillip: I blame genetics.

Trixie: (She laughs.) You have a great sense of humor.

Phillip: Thanks. Listen, I'm starving. Would you like to have lunch with me?

Trixie: As a date? Because even though you're popular, I've got eyes on someone else.

Phillip: No, just as friends. I'm not popular. I'm just me.

Trixie: (She smiles.) Okay, I'm in.

(They head to the Dimmsdale Diner. They sit down and order.)

* * *

Phillip: So, Trixie? Why did you assume I was popular?

Trixie: Well, because you're cool. Everyone assumes that I hang out with popular kids because my social standings. (Their order comes over.) But, I do have my eyes on someone on the bottom of the food chain.

Phillip: Where I come from, there are no social standings. Who you are is who you are. My cousin, Anna always says to follow your heart. Two of my friends were the same way. The girl was popular and the boy was on the bottom of the food chain. They were best friends ever since pre-k until they realized that they loved each other. Now, they're happily married.

(Phillip takes a bite of his chicken sandwich. Trixie takes a bite of her salad.)

Trixie: That only happens in cartoons and if you're related to Anna, then...

Phillip: (He covers her mouth. He whispers.) I am. I'm Nacey's son and I happen to look a lot like Timmy Turner because of stinking genetics.

Trixie: (Phillip un-covers her mouth. She blushes.) I wasn't complaining about that.

Phillip: (He has a confused look and then goes bugged eye.) You've got a crush on my twin?

Trixie: (She nods.) Yeah, I do.

Veronica: (She comes over.) Hey, Trixie who's your friend?

Trixie: Hey, Veronica. This is Phillip O'Connell - Timmy Turner's friend.

Phillip: A pleasure, I'm sure.

(Phillip offers a handshake but Veronica doesn't shake it.)

Veronica: (Phillip puts his hand down.) Why are you hanging with him if he's a friend of Timmy Turner's? I may have a crush on Timmy a long time ago but I realized what a jerk he is especially when he faked his death just a few months ago.

Trixie: (She and Phillip get up.) Timmy isn't a jerk. You don't even know him and how you dare judge him like that!

Phillip: It's people like you that is making this world sick and corrupted. You judge people before you get to know them.

Veronica: So we can avoid the un-popular kids.

Trixie: And miss out on a great person.

Phillip: Come on, Trixie. I'll walk you home.

(They leave. They get to A.J.'s house.)

* * *

Trixie: You were amazing.

Phillip: You were too. I had never seen anyone take charge like that. Well, except my mom and Cristaen.

Trixie: I wish I could see the island. You know, just once.

Phillip: Really? Well, maybe I could show you sometime.

Trixie: I would like that.

Phillip: Me too. (Tootie catches to him.) Ah, crud.

Tootie: There you are. I've been looking all over for you. (She sees Trixie.) You ditched me to hang with her?

Trixie: Let it go, Tootie.

Phillip: Tootie, do you even know who I am?

Tootie: Phillip O'Connell - Timmy Turner's hotter version with straight teeth.

Phillip: Anything else?

Trixie: Anything important?

Tootie: Well, to be honest, no.

Trixie: Well...

Phillip: Let me. Tootie, you've spent so much time chasing after your dream guy that you've failed to see what kind of person he has become. You don't even know who I am and you never will. (A.J. and Alicia come over.) A.J.?

A.J.: Hey, guys. This is my girlfriend, Alicia. Alicia, these are my friends, Phillip, Tootie, and Trixie.

Alicia: A pleasure. Hey, where's Timmy and Chester?

Timmy: (He, Chester, Rachel, Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof - still disguised as notebooks - come over.) Right here. (Trixie, Tootie, and Phillip turn and see them.) Chester, isn't there something you wanted to say to Tootie?

Chester: Tootie, I like you and I don't care if Vicky is your sister. I care about you.

Tootie: (She blushes.) Really?

Chester: Really.

Tootie: Okay.

Chester: And we go out later, there is something I've got to you about Timmy.

Tootie: Really?

A.J.: That goes double for me, Alicia.

Alicia: Oh?

(They leave together as do A.J. and Alicia.)

Rachel: Phillip, we need to talk.

Phillip: What's up, Rachel?

Rachel: (She's blushing.) I was wondering if we could have some dinner and maybe talk about our relationship.

Phillip: Sure. (He leans into Trixie, kisses her on the cheek, and whispers.) Good luck.

(They leave. Trixie approaches Timmy.)

Trixie: Timmy? (He turns to him.) Listen, I know this is last minute but...

Cosmo: (His wand rings.) Uh, Timmy? Mama Cosma is on the line.

Wanda: I'm afraid we'll have to go to Fairy World right away.

Poof: Ah, she's going to pinch me cheeks to hard!

Timmy: Okay. I got to go. I wish we were in Fairy World!

(They poof to Fairy World.)

Trixie: Dang.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


End file.
